theloudhousefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Making the Case/Transkripsyon
Transkripsyon ---- Lincoln: mga manonood "Kaso ng tropeo ng Loud Family Ang mga kapatid na babae ay gumawa ng ilang mga kahanga-hangang bagay upang makapasok dito. Mayroong mga tropeo ng soccer ni Lynn, mga pageant na korona ni Lola, Junior Nobel Prize ng Lisa, At pagkatapos ay may akin. " nagpapakita na ang nasabing mga tropeo ay nasa kanilang mga tamang lugar, ngunit ang kanyang lugar ay ganap na bakante at nagbubuntong-hininga. "Sinubukan ko ang lahat upang makarating sa kasong ito ng tropeo." serye ng mga flashbacks maganap; Flashback # 1, ipinakita ang Lincoln na nagpapatakbo ng isang marapon ngunit dumating sa mga oras ng tapusin ng oras matapos itong matapos; Flashback # 2, si Lincoln ay nasa isang karate tournament at sinira ang kanyang braso habang sinusubukang magpakita ng karate chop at inilalagay sa ospital; Flashback # 3, si Lincoln ay nakikipagkumpitensya sa isang pageant ng kagandahan, na karaniwan ay teritoryo ni Lola. Hukom: "At ang nagwagi ng Little Miss Cutie Pie Pageant ay ... Liiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn-dsey Sweetwater!" sulks; end flashbacks Lincoln: "Ngunit ngayon, sa wakas ay mayroon akong pagkakataon! Ang 5th Grade Video Contest. Sinuman ang video na nakakuha ng pinakamaraming boto ay nanalo sa beauty na ito." sa tropeo sa display, naghihinga sa salamin, at kumukuha ng isang puso sa paligid nito, tinatanggal ni Clyde. Clyde: "Talaga bang iniisip mong manalo ka, Lincoln?" Lincoln: "Sa kung ano ang aking pinlano, ako ay isang sapatos-in." Clyde: "Sinabi mo ang parehong bagay tungkol sa Cutie Pie pageant." Lincoln: defensively "Ninakaw ako!" mahinahon "Grab ang iyong camera." ---- suot ni Lincoln ay isang uri ng uniporme para sa isang sumugpo sa paglalaro bilang mga pelikula ni Clyde. Lincoln: "Kami ba ay lumiligid?" character "Hey, ikalimang grado! Lincoln Loud dito! Kailanman ay nagtataka kung ano ang nangyayari kapag ang 672 na hininga ng hininga ay nakakatugon sa 88 gallons ng diet soda? sa skateboard ni Lana mula sa isang rampa patungo sa isang tirador kung saan siya ay inilunsad ng Charles at Cliff sa isang swimming pool na puno ng diet soda, na nagdudulot ng soda at mints upang mag-shoot out tulad ng geyser. Clyde: sa soda "Iyon ay kamangha-mangha! Tama ka. Ang lahat ng tao ay bumoto para dito." ilang sandali matapos mag-upload sa pahina ng paligsahan ng website ng paaralan, ang video ay walang anumang mga boto. Lincoln: "Bakit walang bumoto para dito?" Clyde: "Siguro dahil lahat sila ay bumoto para sa HamstaCam na video na ito." ng video ng kung ano ang simpleng hamster na tumatakbo lamang sa paligid sa kanyang gulong tulad ng iba pang hamster. Lincoln: ang kabuuang boto "50 boto ?! Pssh! Ano ang napakahusay tungkol sa ilang mga pipi na hamster?" narinig na at chitters sa kanya pagalit "Hindi mo, Geo. Ikaw ay kahanga-hangang." Clyde: "Hoy! Nakatanggap kami ng boto! Hindi, maghintay, ito ay isang komento." Nice subukan, pumunta sa site ng UR BIG SISTER'S para sa ilang tipzz. Ang kanyang mga video R may sakit: L.O.L. COMEDY CHANNEL Clyde: "Sakit? Oh, hindi! Sa tingin mo ba ay mayroon silang isang virus!" Lincoln: "Ang ibig sabihin nito ay kasindak-sindak, Clyde. I-click ang link." ay gayon LUAN SA MGA COMEDY CHANNEL Lincoln: "Cute, pero gaano karaming mga tao ang gusto mong panoorin Luan-" ang kabuuan ng kanyang tagahanga "50,000 tagasunod ?! Clyde, alam mo ba kung ano ang ibig sabihin nito?" Clyde: "Ang mga tao ay nag-aaksaya ng maraming oras sa internet?" Lincoln: "Hindi! Nangangahulugan ito na matutulungan tayo ni Luan na manalo sa video contest! Halika! ---- is looking over Lincoln's video. Luan: "Mm-hmm..." Lincoln: "Pretty sick, right?" Clyde: "That means awesome." Luan: "Yeah, not in this case." Lincoln: shocked "What?!" Luan: "Sorry, Linc. Stunts are so last year. If you want to win the contest, you have to make funny videos." Lincoln: "Well, how do I make those?" Luan: "Easy. You just follow my one simple rule. Keep your camera on at all times, because you never know when you'll strike comedy gold. Ooh! Like this!" Clyde picking his nose. Clyde: "Aw, come on! Erase that!" Luan: "Don't worry, Clyde. I would never post it without your permission. Besides, I said comedy gold, not digging for gold." laughs 680/5000 ay nakatingin sa video ni Lincoln. Luan: "Mm-hmm ..." Lincoln: "Medyo may sakit, tama?" Clyde: "Ang ibig sabihin nito ay kasindak-sindak." Luan: "Oo, hindi sa kasong ito." Lincoln: shocked "What ?!" Luan: "Paumanhin, Linc. Mga stunt ay kaya noong nakaraang taon. Kung gusto mong manalo sa paligsahan, kailangan mong gumawa ng mga nakakatawang video." Lincoln: "Well, paano ko gagawin iyon?" Luan: "Madali lang sundin mo ang isang simpleng panuntunan. Panatilihin ang iyong camera sa lahat ng oras, dahil hindi mo alam kung kailan mo sasaktan ang gintong komedya. mga pelikula na pinipili ni Clyde ang kanyang ilong. Clyde: "Aw, pumarito ka! Burahin iyon!" Luan: "Huwag kang mag-alala, Clyde, hindi ko mai-post ito nang walang pahintulot mo. Bukod, sinabi ko ang gintong komedya, hindi ang paghuhukay para sa ginto." laughs ---- oras na lumipas Lincoln: "Nagkaroon kami ng kamera sa buong araw! Saan eksakto ang gintong komedya?" matalo "Clyde? Nakikinig ka ba sa akin?" Clyde: "Ikinalulungkot ko, Lincoln, nag-aalala lang ako na hindi sasaktan ni Lynn ang rake na iyon, na nagreresulta sa isang serye ng mga pagtaas ng mishaps." Lincoln: "Iyon ay mahusay, Clyde, ngunit-serye ng dumadami mishaps ?!" sa isang bush sa pelikula Lynn Lynn: ng isang bola ng bola sa kanyang ulo "56 ... 57 ... 58 ... 59 ..." hakbang sa rake at natatamaan "Hoy!" bola ay nagba-bounce sa isang poste at papunta sa kanyang mukha, na nagpapadala sa kanya na lumilipad papunta sa isang trampolin kung saan siya ay nagpa-bounce at nakarating sa soda pool. Lincoln: "Iyon ay masayang-maingay!" Clyde: "Pumunta kami sa pag-upload nito! Ito ay makakakuha ng isang tonelada ng mga boto!" Lincoln: "Hindi ko alam, Clyde. Sapat na mga boto upang matalo ang HamstaCam?" Clyde: kanyang kamao "HamstaCam!" Lincoln: ng ideya "Kung sumabog kami ng gintong komedya sa isang kapatid na babae, na may sampu, magkakaroon kami ng Comedy Fort Knox!" tumawa evilly ---- film Luna susunod Luna: isang accent sa Britanya "Tulad ng sa akin idolo, Mick Swagger." All right! " at pinupuksa ang kanyang bagong maong; sa kanyang normal na accent "Oof! Ooh, drafty." at Clyde zoom-in sa kanyang rip at tumawa at lumipat sa Lucy na hawak ng isang suso ng isang vampire. Lucy: "Oh, Edwin, alam kong ipinagbabawal ka na mahalin ang isang mortal na katulad ko, pero hindi ko mapigilan ang iyong paningin, ang iyong sparkly na balat, ang iyong mga nagyeyelo na labi ..." ang dibdib at nakakakuha ng mga labi nito ng waks sa kanya. Lincoln: "Hmm ... marahil isang bagay na tulad nito ay isang maliit na masyadong personal." Clyde: ang poll ng site ng paaralan "Nagkaroon lamang ng 10 higit pang mga boto ang HamstaCam!" Lincoln: kamao "HamstaCam! Eh, hindi na personal na iyon. Panatilihin ang lumiligid." pagkatapos lihim na film Lori na naglalakad hanggang sa palamigan at tingin sa paligid at sa palagay siya nag-iisa; siya ay nagbibigay-daan sa kung ano ang hitsura ng isang umut-ot; Sa susunod, nilalaro nila si Lola na natutulog na may mask ng putik, maskara sa pagtulog, buhok curlers, at isang retainer upang gawing maganda ang kanyang sarili; lumilipat sila kay Lana na naghuhukay sa basurahan at nakakahanap ng isang piraso ng gum at ngumunguya nito; muli nilang ginagampanan si Lori habang nakikipag-text siya at malamang na hinahayaan niya ang isa pang umut-ot; nilalabas nila si Lisa na nagbabasa ng isang libro sa agham hangga't lumalakad siya sa banister; Leni ay pumasok at lumakad sa pader sa tabi ng banister; muli nilang tinutugtog ang Lori habang naghahanda siya upang lumabas para sa isang biyahe at muli siyang umikot; napansin niya ang stench at inililipat ang bintana. Clyde: na "Ah, ang mga toot ni Lori. Tulad ng musika sa aking mga tainga." Lincoln: "Ngayon, ito ay gonna matalo HamstaCam! Let's go upload ito!" Clyde ay nananatili sa ilalim ng pagkukunwari ng kabangisan ni Lori at hinahampas siya ni Lincoln sa kanya. ---- susunod na araw sa paaralan, pinag-uusapan ng lahat ng mga bata ang tungkol sa video ni Lincoln. Babae Classmate: "Lincoln, ang iyong video rocks! Nakuha mo ang aking boto!" Lalaki Classmate: "Man Lucy at na iskultura? Ano ang isang weirdo!" Babae Classmate: "At kung paano ang tungkol sa Lori?" Lalaki Classmate: "Ang ibig mong sabihin Miss Toots-A-Lot? Dapat siya makita ang isang doktor tungkol sa na." ng mga bata tumawa, Lincoln ay nagsisimula upang tumingin ng kaunti nag-aalala. Babae Classmate: "Kaya nakakahiya." Lincoln: nababahala "Embrrassing?" Lalaki Classmate: "Yeah! Ang aking mga kapatid na babae ay pulverize sa akin kung nag-post ako ng isang video tulad na!" Lincoln: natakot "Pulverize?" ---- Nang maglaon, naglalakad sina Lincoln at Clyde.] Clyde: "Hindi ka makakakuha ng pulverized, Lincoln! Hindi ko makakatagpo ng isa pang matalik na kaibigan!" Lincoln: "Hindi mo na kailangang. Pagkatapos kong manalo sa tropeo sa Biyernes, tatanggalin ko lang ang video." Clyde: ang kanyang pinakamatalik na kaibigan "Kasama lang ... may mahusay kaming run, buddy." Lincoln: "Huwag mag-alala, Clyde. Hindi ko malalaman ang mga kapatid ko." tulad ng pagbukas niya ng pinto, ang kanyang mga kapatid na babae ay naroroon doon, at ang mga ito ay hindi kapani-paniwala galit na galit. Si Lori ay may hawak na cell phone sa video dito. Clyde: "Alam nila." mga kapatid na babae ay nagsasabi tungkol sa video ni Lincoln. Lincoln: "Maghintay, maghintay, maghintay ka! Ipaliwanag mo!" Lori: "Nakatanggap ka ng eksaktong tatlong segundo bago kami maghaplas sa iyo!" ni Lynn ang kanyang mga rosas at si Lisa ay nagsimula ng isang segundometro sa oras na limitado ang panahon ni Lincoln. Lincoln: "Nagkaroon ng video contest na ito sa paaralan at talagang gusto kong manalo!" Lola: "Nagpakita ka ng mukha ng pagtulog ko para sa ilang mga bobo na paligsahan ?!" Lincoln: "Gusto ko lang ng isang tropeo upang ilagay sa kaso tulad mo guys!" Luna: "Sa tingin mo ay nararapat kang isang tropeo para dito, bro?" Lincoln: "Hindi. Hindi ko karapat-dapat ito. Narito! I-delete ko ang video!" Lucy: "Masyadong late, Lincoln. Ang pinsala ay nagawa na." Lynn: "Ginawa mo akong parang isang tanga!" Lucy: "Ginawa mo akong parang isang pambihira!" Lori: "Ginawa mo akong hitsura ko, at para sa rekord, ito ang mga sapatos na ito! Kita n'yo?" ang hitsura nito na ginagawa nila ang ingay ng ingay ngunit nabigo "Siyempre hindi na ito gumagana ngayon." Lincoln: "Lori, Sorry! Maghintay!" ang kanyang mga kapatid na babae Clyde ay umalis nang nervously Lincoln: "Luna, hayaan mo akong ipaliwanag!" Luna: Lincoln na may mabigat na metal pagkabigo "Hindi marinig ya, bro!" kanyang pinto Lincoln: "Leni! Lori! Sorry!" Lori: "Totoo ka sa akin!" Leni: "Yeah!" papunta sa pader at nakukuha sa pamamagitan ng Lori. Lincoln: "Lola! Lana! Please!" Lola: "Kayo ay hindi inanyayahan sa aking partido sa kaarawan FOREVER!" ang pinto sighs at Lana bubukas ito na sa palagay niya ay siya patawarin kanya. Lana: "Gusto ko sya, masyadong!" gayon Lincoln: on Lisa's door "Lisa! Lisa?" Lisa ay nagpapakita ng tala sa ilalim ng pintuan. "Ang paghihiganti ay magiging akin." sa Lynn at Lucy "Guys, pumarito! Ako ang iyong kapatid!" growls sa matinding galit Lucy: "Wala akong kapatid!" upang isara ang pinto pagkatapos ay bubukas ito "Alam kong sinasabi ko na marami, ngunit oras na ito ... ibig kong sabihin." door Lincoln: "Luan, kailangan mo akong tulungan! Ginagawa ko lang ang sinabi mo!" Luan: "Nasira mo ang hindi ipinahayag na panuntunan: huwag mag-post ng video nang walang pahintulot ng tao!" Lincoln: "Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin iyon?" Luan: "Dahil hindi ito sinalita." door Lincoln: sighs "Paano ko maayos ito? Well, paalam, tropeo." ang video Computer: "DELETED." Lincoln: "Well, HamstaCam, mukhang nagwagi ka." na footage ng HamstaCam ay nagpapakita ng hamster pagdulas sa labas ng kanyang gulong at pagkuha ng sprayed sa pamamagitan ng kanyang inuming tubo. Lincoln: "hulaan ko mahirap para sa sinuman na magkaroon ng camera sa iyo sa lahat ng oras." ng ideya "Camera sa iyo sa lahat ng oras! Iyon lang!" sa Luan "Luan! Sinabi mo na ang iyong isang simpleng panuntunan ay ang palaging iyong camera, tama?" Luan: "Iyon ay tama, Captain Obvious." Lincoln: "Kung magkagayo ay kailangan kong humiram ng lahat ng iyong footage sa akin." Luan: "Ibig mong sabihin ... Comedy Fort Knox?" nagpapakita ng isang hanay ng mga arko ng footage ng Lincoln siya filmed sa paglipas ng mga taon. ---- Lincoln ay nagpe-film ng isang bagong video tungkol sa kanyang sarili. Lincoln: "Hoy, ikalimang grado! Lincoln Loud dito! Kailanman ay nagtataka kung ano ang nangyayari kapag ang isang kapatid na lalaki ay napahiya at pinahiya ang lahat ng sampung kanyang mga kapatid na babae? Hindi ko iniisip na gagawin mo ito. ng isang copyright card "Oh, at dahil sa mga legal na dahilan, ang lahat ng mga video ay ibinigay ng Luan Out Loud, LLC Lahat ng mga karapatan ay nakareserba, nakabinbin ang patent. unang clip ay kay Lincoln sa kanyang damit na panloob na nagpapanggap sa flex muscles at hinahalikan ang kanyang braso; ang susunod na clip ay sa kanya na may hawak na larawan ng isang babae na nagngangalang Cristina. Lincoln: suavely "Well, Cristina, hindi ko masasabi na nagulat ako na tinanong mo ako. Nakita ko ang hitsura mo sa akin sa linya ng tanghalian." susunod na clip ay sa kanya sayawan sa paligid sa ilang ulok sangkapan; Ang susunod na clip ay pinagsama niya ang kanyang isang dibdib na buhok at para sa ilang kadalasang pagtutubig; ang susunod na clip ay sa kanya na nanonood ng isang palabas na katotohanan tungkol sa isang lalaki na pumipili ng kanyang babae. Man: "Bentley, tatanggapin mo ba ang rosas na ito?" ni Lincoln ang pag-iyak; mas maraming footage sa kanya ang hinahangaan ni Cristina. Lincoln: "Oh, ganitong bagay na lalaki? Oo. Ito ay isang dibdib na buhok. Ang una sa marami, sigurado ako." susunod na clip ay sa kanya natutulog na may Bun-Bun at gatas ng kanyang hinlalaki; ang susunod na clip ay ng Lori pagputol ng isang umut-ot at Lincoln naglalakad sa pamamagitan ng at bumabagsak mula sa baho; ang susunod na clip ay sa kanya kumanta sa shower. Lincoln: "Groomin" ang dibdib ng buhok, ako ay groomin 'ang dibdib ng buhok, ako ay groomin' the- "at falls" na higit pang mga footage ng kanya at ang larawan ni Cristina. Lincoln; "Halika, Cristina, naisip ko ito, naisip mo na ito, bakit tayo nakikipaglaban dito?" naglalagay ng hininga sa hininga, ngunit ang larawan ay lumabas mula sa dibdib na na-tap niya ang larawan at hinahalikan niya ang dibdib. video ay tapos na at lahat ng mga bata ay tumatawa sa ito, maliban sa isang masindak Cristina. Babae Classmate: "Oh, Lincoln." Lalaki Classmate: "At lamang upang maging malinaw, kami ay tumatawa sa iyo, hindi sa iyo." Babae Classmate: "Naisip ko ang video ng iyong mga kapatid na babae 'ay nakakahiya, ngunit ito ay tumatagal ng cake! At pa rin mawalan ng isang hamster? sighs sa pagkatalo ---- labas ng Loud House, isang nalulumbay na Lincoln ay bumalik. Lincoln: "sigurado ako pag-asa na nagtrabaho." lamang ang pinto upang malaman na ang kanyang mga kapatid na babae ay MAHALAGANG galit "Hindi ito gumana." Lori: mahigpit "Lincoln ..." Lincoln: apologetically "Alam ko na napahiya ako sa iyo at hindi ko ma-undo ito, at ikinalulungkot ko, ngunit ang pinakamaliit na magagawa ko ay mapahiya ang aking sarili kasama ka, ganoon din ang lahat!" Lynn: "Kahit na sa tingin mo ito ay gumagawa sa amin kahit na?" Lincoln: "Well, sinusubukan kong-" Lynn: "Mas malala ka!" Lori: masaya "Yeah! Ang video na iyon ay masayang-maingay!" mga batang babae ay pumapalibot kay Lincoln at tinitiyak na patawarin nila siya. Lincoln: "So, we're good?" Lucy: "We're good ... brother." Luan: "Ikinalulungkot namin na hindi mo manalo ang tropeo." Lori: "Ngunit talagang pinahahalagahan namin ang ginawa mo at naisip mong karapat-dapat ka ng isang bagay." sa kanya ng isang maliit na tropeo. Lincoln: "Wow Salamat, guys." at Lynn yakap sa kanya at Luna pats siya sa ulo; siya ay tumatakbo sa kaso at inilalagay ang tropeo sa kanyang lugar. Lincoln: "Pinagbuting Brother." mga tumitingin "Ginawa ko ito. Ang mga kapatid ko ay hindi na pag-alimura sa akin, ang mga paglipat ng klase ni Cristina, at sa wakas ay ginawa ko ang kaso." isa pang tunog ng kabagabagan ay nangyayari at ang iba pang mga batang babae ay tumingin kay Lori sa paghihinala. Lori: "Iyon ang aking sapatos!" en:Making the Case/Script Kategorya:Transkripsyon Kategorya:Season 1